1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to data interchange technologies.
2. Background of the Related Art
Data quality and accessibility are integral to organizational success, yet too often both are sorely lacking, which hinders the organization's ability to execute core objectives and achieve goals. Indeed, a business may be at risk by lack of visibility into key metrics and analytics (such as, without limitation, revenue forecasting, regulatory compliance, currency exchange rates, etc.), and this lack of visibility can compromise decision-making.
A common problem is lack of reliable, scalable and available data exchange across multiple computer systems, especially where an organization has many offices that are widely separated. While such data exchange is possible, it is typically cumbersome, if it even exists. Each computing platform must be configured to seamlessly communicate with the others, in a bidirectional fashion, ensuring that all shared data remains accurate. The wide availability of Internet-based computing resources and associated Web-based technologies has improved on this situation, but many companies still operate systems with decentralized, disjointed data that stifles effective use of working capital.
There remains a need in the art for new techniques for data interchange that can provide organizations improved view into their data. The subject matter of this disclosure addresses this problem.